


relax.

by sutera



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Bees, Bubble Bath, Dialogue Heavy, Fluff and Angst, Heart-to-Heart, LMAO, M/M, Panic Attacks, References to Depression, Talking, for some reason alksjf, like its so, soft things, they wouldn't stop talking and that's why this is so long lkjklajsf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 14:13:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13742664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sutera/pseuds/sutera
Summary: They've earned a quiet moment of peace.





	relax.

Ignis hears Noct sneeze followed by a loud bang and a grunt of pain.

"Noct?" he asks softly, straining his ears. The warm, trickling water filling the tub they're in is the only thing he's able to discern until there's sudden movement, the water sloshing over Ignis’ knees, followed by a familiar whine. Ignis sighs in relief. "What happened?"

"Hit my head," Noct groans out, "and, you know, ow."

"Ow indeed," Ignis echoes, then the realization dawns on him. "Your sneeze was so powerful it made you bang your head on the wall?" Gods, he already knows the truth before Noct can confirm it and he's laughing as he imagines the scene as well as whatever disgruntled expression mars Noct's expression.

"Shut up, Iggy," Noct grouses, and Ignis earns a firm prod at his ribs that makes him twist away involuntarily. An incredibly unfair hit. "It hurt. Shouldn't you be, I dunno, asking me if I'm bleeding or something?"

Ignis stops laughing immediately. "Are you?"

It's Noct's turn to snort a laugh. "I'm joking, Specs. Jeez. I'm fine, I'm fine!"

"Not quite what you were saying before," Ignis responds slowly, though he'll forgive the slight. He tries to force the sudden tension from his body and focuses on the warm liquid building up slowly around his waist. Perhaps Noct was correct and he truly does need this bath. _Both_ of them do. It’s a well-earned bit of peace during the stress they’re currently under.

"Yeah, well, maybe 'cause a certain adviser decided to laugh at my misfortune."

"And what utter misfortune it was," Ignis replies lightly before an idea occurs to him. He holds out his arms and Noct gives a small noise in nonverbal query. "On my lap, Noct, in case your nose decides to betray you and you find yourself deepening the bruise on the back of your head."

Noct huffs out a laugh. "Yeah, but then if I sneezed I'd be headbutting you. Or back-of-the-headbutting you. Whatever it's called."

"It's me, Noct," Ignis says, arching a brow. "I'll trust in the knowledge that you'll hold yourself back from committing such an atrocity."

" _'Atrocity?'_ " Noct echoes, and Ignis can hear the disbelief in his tone. "You make it sound like you'll get a broken nose or something." He's moving, though, and Ignis feels the movements under the water no matter how sluggish it seems. It's disorientating being half-submerged, so reliant now on his other senses, but he imagines he'll get used to it now that he's not quite as determined to avoid the water as he was during darker days. Noct's promised a lot more of these bathing sessions in the future and Ignis certainly won’t argue, especially with the way Noct’s form bundles closely next to his own.

"I could," Ignis says, inching back to allow the other more room to manoeuvre. He spreads his legs for Noct to settle between them, his spine to Ignis' chest, and breathes a sigh of satisfaction when Noct folds into his body with easy familiarity. He detects a few splashes and figures it must be the sudden displacement of water. "Suppose you sneezed and I were to suffer from the consequences. You would never forgive yourself."

Noct hums. "You wouldn't forgive me either."

"Perhaps. But the force of your head would dent my nose. I imagine my perfect image would be ruined forever."

"Unlikely," Noct snorts out, and he's shifting in Ignis' grip. Lips press against Ignis' jaw and they're warm yet wet, gentle as they leave a trail of wetness across his chin. He hears a distant click of metal and the flow of water stops. It’s comfortably up to just under his shoulders. "You'll always be perfect to me, Iggy. Wrecked nose or not."

"Likewise," Ignis says, smiling, and he's pleased at the words.

They lapse into silence but it's comfortable. Ignis sinks a little further in the tub and he suspects he'll have to stretch out in a moment if he's reading the throbs at the base of his spine correctly. Certainly not the best posture but he's not about to give it up considering the way Noct's nestled against him. He gently pats along the edge of the ceramic, feeling for a bottle, and after a moment his fingers trail up a cylinder shape before curling around a pump. He pushes it down and lets the smooth, thick texture run through his fingers before he applies it to Noct’s hair.

From there, it’s familiarity, and with the scent and the way Noct rests contently against his chest, it feels very much like home. Soft sighs escape Noct whenever Ignis’ fingers slowly and sensually complete a circle against his scalp and Ignis hums gaily, enjoying that Noct is enjoying this. He’ll certainly not be absconding from this tub anytime soon.

After a very long while of the head massage, Noct shifts to hand him a cool, metal handle Ignis immediately guesses is the shower head.

“I thought you’d fallen asleep,” Ignis murmurs, alternating his grip on the handle so he can wash the lather off his hands in the water.

“’Bout to. But s’been a while since you so I figured…” Noct gives a little shrug. He’s utterly pliant in Ignis’ arms and he entertains the thought of teasing his King. Perhaps later. Instead, he smooths a hand over Noct’s hairline and inwardly wishes he can see it. Even before his vision was lost it’d been quite a while since he’d witnessed the majority of Noct’s forehead. Quietly, he stows the yearning away. It’s quite the redundant thing to linger on.

“Since me?” Ignis asks, amusement curling his lips at the abbreviated reason. He can guess but perhaps a part of him desires to hear Noct say it. He rests a hand on Noct’s forehead, cupping away from it, while his other hand presses the edge of the shower head into it. It’s a silent prompt and Noct adheres to it easily.

Water flows and Ignis gently rubs his thumb into dark strands, teasing out the chemicals with care.

“Since _us_ ,” Noct says, after a short pause, and he sounds a bit more awake.

Ignis sighs and doesn’t reply. The response eclipsed everything Noct would’ve said in explanation and Ignis has familiarized himself with the tiny nuances of Noct’s speech enough to know it.

He starts humming again, a quiet and slower variation of the chocobo’s song, and Noct hums softly along with him.

Every few minutes they shift. Noct's occasionally rubbing circles at the area above his knee. Ignis finishes rinsing out the shampoo and Noct turns the head off as Ignis puts the handle away. Not a few seconds later he gently buries his face in Noct's hair and inhales slowly, enjoying the scent. Arms eventually wind around his King's chest and they stay like that, tight and secure, until Noct's shifting in his grip again. Another twist and Noct's pressing his lips to Ignis' face, slow and deep, lavishing kisses across the length of his jaw again before ascending to his chin, to his lips, to the corners of them. Soothing. Comforting. This is truly home. _Noct_ is truly his home.

Then, suddenly, Ignis feels a slight shake in his mind. It's barely imperceptible but he detects it, even with his mind so relaxed and he stiffens slightly. His chest feels tighter suddenly. A wave of panic flows over him and automatically he tries to stifle it. Gods, it's debilitating but Ignis figures it is only debilitating if he lets it. It seems to die down, very slowly, and Ignis continues his deep breaths.

Noct seems to notice something's wrong the first second, however, and a hand seeks Ignis' own. "Iggy?" he murmurs, quietly concerned.

"It's nothing," Ignis says tightly, swallowing. It will pass. He shifts to adjust himself again, to somehow alleviate the tightness in his chest, and his fingers brush across the ridge of a prominent scar on Noct's chest. It takes a moment to register the origin of it and his mind is spiralling again.

"Iggy, hey. Ignis." Noct's voice. His back is suddenly pressed against Ignis' right leg and a knee pokes behind Ignis' own left one. Hands cup his cheeks and Ignis focuses on that, focuses on the way Noct feels and sounds before him because that is better than the alternative.

He despises this, knowing he can slip into such a state so easily when Noct has been the one to suffer _far_ more but he cannot help it. He should have accepted this reality by now but the scar on Noct's chest is a reminder of his failure. His failure to save Noct when it mattered most. His failure to prevent the Prophecy from happening at all.

His failure to bring Noct back from death itself.

It'd only been by some grace of the gods, not by Ignis' own hands, and he's always wondered secretly if Noct's despised him for such a thing. If Ignis had only done something about the visions he'd received, if only he'd been more proactive about it... perhaps he could have done more than subdue Ardyn, especially since it turned out he was immortal. It made his own sacrifice and efforts seem… _useless_.

It's haunting and no matter how much Noct assures him, he doesn't quite think he'll be able to forgive himself.

"I'm fine," he gasps out, feeling fingers tighten around his biceps, painful enough to drag him back to reality. "Noct, I'm fine. I'm sorry—"

"Let's change position," Noct suggests quietly and presses another kiss to his lips. It's long. Soft and long and it takes Ignis' breath away. Then again, perhaps that's what Noct had intended, cutting off his breathing before it could get exponentially fast. Ignis can only hope it keeps working or he somehow figures a way to prevent himself from devolving into these... episodes. It was shorter this time, though. Perhaps the bath truly does help.

But then there’s trouble finding a new position and Ignis thinks perhaps they should build a bigger tub. The splashing sounds he heard earlier were, he now guesses, _surely_ of the water spilling over the edges and not just because of their awkward manoeuvring; he must stifle a laugh imagining the amount that’s already pooled.

"What's so funny?" Noct asks, dryly defensive as if he's done something to warrant Ignis' mirth. Ignis can only presume they’ve once again settled across from one another judging by the way Noct’s legs cross with his own.

Ignis hums softly and shifts closer, quietly regretting his relapse. He’ll have to encourage Noct to rest against him in a few moments. Absently, he notes the tightness in his fingers and figures they’ve already wrinkled up. "The water. How much will I have to clean up after this is done?"

A pause. Another splash as, presumably, Noct leans over to glimpse at it. "Uhhh..."

"Terrible?" Ignis hazards a guess.

"Quite so," Noct says in a horrendous mockery at his accent.

"I don't sound like that."

"Indeed?"

"Terrible," Ignis confirms and Noct laughs.

"Pretty much," Noct says, sitting back down in the tub and creating another splash. Ignis sighs and feels Noct pat his cheek, the other hand presumably turning on the water again judging by the soft churn of metal. "Cheer up, Iggy. I might have time to help you afterwards."

"Unlikely," Ignis comments, though his lips stay quirked with a smile. "You've been busy. I doubt you'll have the time."

"Unlikely," Noct echoes; it's a counter. "I'll make time. It'll be fun. Probably." Ignis imagines his face screwing up with distaste.

"That's if we don't get distracted," Noct says, slyly now and Ignis feels him shift. Legs withdraw and, as a result, the water ripples around his stomach before there’s a press of a hand at his thigh and he inhales, _wanting_ now but then—

"Ack!"

Ignis yelps when there's a sudden, heavy weight on his leg and his arms shoot forward to feel for Noct's frame in an attempt to steady him. It's an awkward position though, it seems, like Noct's somehow toppled to the side.

"I'm okay!" Noct says, and Ignis hears more splashes as he attempts to move. He groans aloud. "Didn't expect the, uh, slip 'n slide. And--!"

Another bang. Noct yelping in surprise. Then there's the sound of something—many somethings—falling into the water and, faintly, Ignis hears fizzing.

"... Oops?" Noct says faintly.

“Are you fine?”

“Yeah, yeah. It’s just, uh…”

"Bath bombs?" Ignis asks, smothering a laugh in his palm.

"Maybe. Yeah."

"I do recall recommending you move them elsewhere. I did warn you."

"Well, they're doing what they're meant to do! Fizz. And make everything go all colourful and stuff."

Yes, Ignis can hear it. Very well. A few of the bombs slowly float around the leg not currently being squished to death by Noct's weight. He feels a wide smile play across his face despite himself.

“Describe it to me,” Ignis says softly, patting along Noct’s arm until he finds the hand to interlace fingers with tightly.

Noct squeezes back, huffing out a breath of mirth. “Lotsa colour. I think I tipped the whole basket in, Iggy.” A faint laugh; Ignis quietly lifts Noct’s hand to his mouth and presses a soft kiss against the knuckles, revelling in the lightness of Noct’s voice and the way he laughs so freely. “It’s bright. Neon pinks and yellows mixing together. There’s a bit of grey, too, and that’s the fizziest I think. There’re a few petals scattered everywhere ‘cause one of the bombs had some made in ‘em. It was in the shape of a heart, I think.” Another huff of laughter. “Looks icky now.”

Ignis idly plays with each of Noct’s fingers. “How do you know it used to be a heart?”

“I dunno,” Noct says, sounding a little closer now. Ignis thinks he feels the soft puffs of his breath on his wet chin. “Guess I’m a romantic. Or something.”

“Unlikely,” Ignis says, tilting his head up slightly, judging inwardly where Noct’s own face may be. “I remember when we went through the pamper basket Iris sent over. I recall feeling a heart though I wasn’t able to guess what the petals were.”

Noct huffs in mock irritation. “C’mon, Iggy, I was trying to be endearing!”

“As if you aren’t already?” Ignis asks, feigning surprise. “I thought your ego big enough to cover that base.”

"You know what else is big?" Noct asks, wiggling his hips against Ignis' legs and he groans in mock distaste.

"I can imagine."

"You _know_ , you mean," Noct says, a whine present in his voice and Ignis smothers a laugh, fondness rising in his chest.

"Alright. I know. Quite intimately."

"Very intimately." Noct's pressing against him now; Ignis feels him move and legs--what part, Ignis isn't sure—press against his inner thighs. Hands rest above his knees and Ignis feels the soft puffs of Noct's breath as he leans in and presses a kiss against Ignis' jaw. "Thoroughly. And all that."

“And I am very blessed to be cognizant of it,” Ignis says quietly, preferring to always reiterate such a point seriously, and Noct makes a small noise. Ignis can’t discern the nature of it but Noct’s in his arms and if his King hadn’t been then Ignis is _sure_ he wouldn’t have detected the incredibly subtle tremor that wracks his form.

“Yeah,” Noct says, and Ignis sighs. He lets a finger tap slowly at Noct under the water, nudging against his hipbone, and it’s a quiet gesture asking for permission to reposition them. Noct easily follows and they’re moving again. Ignis ignores the subsequent splashes in favour of Noct. Always in favour of Noct.

Noct’s head rests against his chest, body curled up in his arms and cocooned between his legs. Ignis’ palm rests gently against Noct’s chest and the comforting weight of Noct’s warm body encourages a wave of exhaustion to sweep over him but he firmly pushes it to the side. They’re still in the bath and he has… more pressing concerns at the moment.

“I apologize if I’ve said something wrong,” Ignis says. He’s certain this isn’t the case but even then there are doubts slipping through the cracks and he’s nervous all over again despite the ease of their connection. He’d never claimed to be a genius at social interaction and cues but with Noct? He is. The majority of the time. He never has to guess but… right now? He’s flailing for an explanation.

“S’not you,” Noct mumbles and presses his lips over Ignis’ heart before settling his ear against it. “I’ve—it’s just—…” He falls silent.

Even now, it seems to be a struggle for Noct to convey what he feels. He encourages it. “Yes?”

"I've been..." A sigh. Ignis feels a thumb trace around his nipple. Not a stimulating gesture, though, merely an absentminded intimate one. "I don't know, Iggy. I've missed you. And it's been hard."

"I pray that isn't merely an innuendo."

Noct laughs, short and sweet, though his voice is serious when he speaks next. "It's been busy. So, yeah, hard."

Ignis sighs. It would be best to confront this sooner rather than later. He's gentle in his approach to coax out whatever's ailing him. "Noct. Please, speak your mind."

"Nightmares are getting to me," Noct mutters after a long moment and Ignis tightens his embrace, the words tugging at his heart. "I know you said I should wake and tell you but it's—you know. You haven't been sleeping well. Or at all, really. You can't lie to me, Iggy," Noct adds when Ignis opens his mouth to deny it, "I know all your tells."

Ignis exhales slowly, shame building up in his gut as he processes the words. "I used to know yours."

"You still do," Noct reassures him, squeezing his hand. He leans into Ignis' chest. "You've just been too busy to notice, I guess. And, well, doesn't help our schedules don't exactly line up."

"I still should," Ignis says quietly, though he tries to shake off the failure. He's to listen to Noct, not chase after his own reassurances. "Are you… is it difficult getting up?”

There’s a pause. Ignis can tell Noct’s struggling to even _admit_ it and he waits patiently. Always patient. “Sometimes,” Noct finally says, very quietly. Ignis holds him tighter when he hesitantly amends. “Most of the time. There’s… a weight on my chest. Everything feels… it’s just dull. Even when there’s you being amazing I’m still…”

It’s far more telling than Noct perhaps intends it to be and Ignis feels each word tug at his heart. Gods, to think he’d missed this. It was his own folly to be up and out of the bed before Noct and to be the last back in. It’s because of that habit he’d not noticed at all and he makes a mental note to be more present. Noct always took priority, after all.

“It’s not your fault, Iggy. Honestly.” Noct already knows what he’s thinking and, not for the first time, Ignis yearns fervently for his sight to be able to see him, to see the pull of his brows and the thin line of his mouth. To see whatever troubles Noct or whatever makes him happy plain on his face no matter how much he may try to disguise it. “You can’t be everywhere, you know.”

Ignis hums. He shifts and searches for Noct’s hand. Interlaces their fingers tightly. He's certain the other can already hear what he can think plain as day. Instead, he tightens his grip on Noct's waist and tugs him closer. Noct follows easily and Ignis smiles briefly feeling a kiss press against the corner of his jaw.

"Please tell me whenever you feel that way, Noct. I'd be loath to be unaware of whatever ails you at any given time." _Especially when it's harder without my sight_ , he thinks, though doesn’t voice it because he knows it would dredge up guilt in Noct and that is something he is wishing to avoid.

"Yeah, of course." Noct shifts in his grip. "Hey, you too, Iggy. I hate it when you don't say anything. I don't... I don't wanna brush over whatever's bothering you. If anything's bothering you."

Ignis inhales. A hard-pressed habit to get rid of, flitting over his own troubles, but he'll do it if it'll put Noct at ease. "Yes, of course," he says, lightly teasing in the way he echoes back the statement. By the feel of Noct's smiling lips against his jaw, he's spotted it.

"Feels like a late conversation," Noct says on a sigh.

Ignis snorts. "It was implied, I believe."

"Yeah?"

"His Majesty asked me to stand by you, so I did."

"Yeah, but that's for me." Noct sounds vaguely frustrated. "Not you."

Ignis hums again and decides to approach this a different way. "I imagine you don't recall but there was a time when I managed to save your life."

"That's—," Noct starts, but must stifle a laugh. "That's always, isn't it?"

"Yes. The first time, however, was an interesting debacle."

"Nn? What? Like when I was in school and you dramatically pushed me out of the way of a food cart that was about to bulldoze me?"

"No." Ignis feels his lips twitch. The foolishness of youth. _His_ youth, even. He had been dramatic in the smallest of ways, he won't deny that. "I meant when you were younger."

"What?"

"Six or so," Ignis muses, recalling fondly the image of a young prince. Perhaps not so fondly when Ignis had been younger as well but now? Gods, such memories. "You were in the Citadel gardens, I believe. I intercepted a sting from a bee."

"Uh, wow." Noct sounds unimpressed and Ignis chuckles. "Alright. So, still dramatic."

"Hush," Ignis noses at Noct's bangs. Nearly sneezes at the tickle at his nose but manages to suppress it. He doubts Noct will appreciate it. "As I was saying, I intercepted a bee intending to sting you--"

"Dramatically," Noct mutters, but Ignis ignores it.

"--and you cried."

"Ugh."

"You did. It was touching now that I reflect upon it."

"Embarrassing."

"You were very distraught at my wound."

"How is this saving my life again?"

"You treated it as such and so I am honour-bound to regard it so."

Noct gives a groan. "I'm guessing me crying isn't all there is?"

“Indeed.” Ignis absently notes the water’s gone cold. He doesn’t think either of them cares. “You were quite adamant on taking care of my sting. Even opted to pull out the offending object itself and nearly wounded yourself while doing so.”

“’Wounded’,” Noct mutters, all surly, “yeah, yeah, such a _grievous_ wound.”

Ignis doesn’t acknowledge the slight but he smiles to himself. “I was quite cavalier at that age already—”

“Uh _huh_.” Noct makes the noise with amusement plain in his tone. “Yeah, _cavalier_. Like—arrogant and pompous. All up your ass about your duty.”

“Am I not still?” Ignis asks, though a smirk curls at his lips.

He feels the pad of Noct’s finger tap against the corner of it. “Yeah. But you’re… softer.”

Ignis supposes there’s no better way to describe it. “Quite fortunate for you I’ve become so.”

“Yeah. Otherwise I’d be wearing vegetables for hats or somethin’.”

“Tempting. But, again, _as I was saying,_ I was very… stoic still at that age and was quite insistent I was fine. I suppose you guessed that I was about to cry myself because I remember turning away to hide it from you.”

“ _Classic_ Iggy,” Noct mutters.

“You were annoyed I tried to hide my feelings towards the matter—”

“ _Still_ annoyed even if I can’t remember it,” Noct puts in though he’s not unkind in his tone.

“—and I recall vividly how shocked and ashamed I was when you decided to run around to glare at me.”

“A six-year-old stares at you and you get shocked and ashamed?”

“It was _you_ ,” Ignis says, sighing in mock aggravation. “And I was tearing up. It can’t get quite worse than that.”

“Oh, I can imagine.” Noct’s words are dry.

“You realised what I was attempting to do and started demanding I not to lie to you,” Ignis says affectionately and Noct makes a strangled sound. “You told me… ah, perhaps I should say _commanded_ me to tell you when I truly was not fine. You stomped your foot in emphasis, I believe,” Ignis adds, almost an afterthought.

Noct groans. “Thanks, I guess. For remembering that. All of that.”

“Majesty.”

“Did you promise?” Noct asks suddenly, and Ignis feels him pull back. He’s likely staring at Ignis hard, on the lookout for any mar on his expression.

Ignis keeps his face perfectly blank. “I…” The air seems heavy, suddenly; the fizzing from the bath bombs has already faded. He lets out a soft sigh. “I could not and cannot make promises I know I cannot keep.”

“ _Ignis_.” Noct’s tone is exasperated and pleading and _tired_ all at once. Ignis feels guilty immediately.

“Apologies. I will… endeavour to do so.”

“Starting from now.”

“Yes, of course, Noct.” Ignis feels a frown pinch at his brows.

Noct seems to want to press it. “ _Promise_?”

Ignis hesitates before letting a clenched fist press over his heart. “I swear it.”

Noct inhales. “Alright.”

There’s silence. Ignis quietly keeps his hand over his chest, his head bowed a fraction, and thinks it’s truly a marvel they’re doing this right now. But then, they can get carried away. Ignis is fortunate— _so_ fortunate—to have this kind of relationship at all, especially with someone who loves him as much as Noct does. Especially when Ignis can wholly love him in return unconditionally. He can’t quite imagine it otherwise.

He feels Noct shift before him and relaxes when fingers gently curl into the crevices of his fist. Ignis immediately lets their grips intertwine and a soft gasp escapes him. There’s something like… like _terror_ welling in him at the prospect of what he’s promised but he’ll keep it. For Noct.

“Don’t hide it,” Noct murmurs, and he lifts Ignis’ hand before pressing lips to his knuckles. “You’ve been encouraging me to tell you things so it’s only fair you do it too.”

“Quite so,” Ignis says faintly, and he thinks it sounds slightly strangled.

Both of Noct’s hands not envelope Ignis’ own. It’s… _staggering_. “What’re you feeling right now?”

“That…” Ignis pauses. He assesses himself. True, he _is_ scared of the notion but that’s a fleeting feeling. It’s a task he’ll work with developing and he’s quite determined to do so now that he’s sworn it. Instead, he’s quite overwhelmed with something else, something that’s lets rise a warmth in his chest and banishes everything else. “That I love you.”

“Yeah?” Ignis can hear the smile in Noct’s tone.

“Yes. Very much.”

“Now that I can definitely believe.”

“I’ve the feeling you would be hard-pressed not to.”

Noct starts to laugh but the sound quickly morphs into a yawn. Ignis stifles his own burst of mirth at the sound.

“I suppose it’s time to get out,” he says. His free hand trails up Noct’s arm, fingers brush at his jawline, before he furls them at the nape of Noct’s neck. Gently, he presses a kiss to Noct’s lips and quietly loves the way Noct leans into the contact immediately.

“Muh,” Noct grunts against his lips and Ignis presses his smile against his King’s cheek.

“A while longer, then,” he indulges him and quietly settles back, Noct resting in his arms. The water’s definitely cold now but it’s a strangely soothing contrast to feel the heat of Noct’s body intertwined with his own. Gently, he wraps his arms around Noct’s and buries his face in his hair the finer strands tickling at his throat and nose before—

He sneezes.

The sound echoes through the bathroom. Noct freezes. Ignis freezes.

“Ah,” Ignis says, faintly with embarrassment.

Noct starts laughing.

**Author's Note:**

> wheezes this got away with me wow lkajsf i was fully expecting to end it with marriage or allusions to marriage and i thought they were gonna do the do but they didn't. either way whAT GOOD BOYS LKJASF buT YEAH inspired by a tweet made by @ruebirds and the subsequent discussion on sneezing was also implemented. jaZZHANDS.
> 
> come yell @ me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/aveporac) or [tumblr](http://fureyas.tumblr.com/) fam c;


End file.
